


Missing

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: "One of them's missing."#25 from a Prompt Bank list of 150-Billy counts again anyhow, and again comes back with five. Now that she has said something about missing Dustin though, Billy really pays attention to the kids and curses under his breath when he does not find that mop of familiar curly hair, and dread fills Billy. He forgot Steve's favorite kid, how is this possible.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Missing

Missing

“One of them’s missing.” Steve says frowning at Billy and looking behind him for whichever ever one of his preteen ducklings Billy supposedly did not pick up.

"No they're all here I counted, I brought all five of your chicks home to you just like you asked." Billy bristles counting again, yeah still five.

"He left Dustin at the arcade." Max pipes up and Billy resists the urge to swat at her because Steve will get on him if he does. Billy does not know why she is lying to Steve, he has been nothing but nice to her, okay maybe not nice, but tolerant, he is trying, he has not been an intentional asshole. Why can't she give him the same treatment, instead of attempting to throw him under the bus.

Billy counts again anyhow, and again comes back with five. Now that she has said something about missing Dustin though, Billy really pays attention to the kids and curses under his breath when he does not find that mop of familiar curly hair, and dread fills Billy. He forgot Steve's favorite kid, how is this possible.

"Six Billy, there are supposed to be six." Steve says, he does not sound mad though, there is even a little laugh in his voice. "El is allowed out in the world now I must have forgotten to tell you she would be there today." Steve says soft and reassuring thumb rubbing against Billy's pulse point because he knows how Billy works himself up, knows how much damage Neil left in his wake.

"How about you stay here with the kids while I go get him, I'll pick up pizza on the way back?" Steve asks, always asks Billy, never demands because he knows Billy does not like being told what to do, will not give even a semblance of that sort of control to anyone, not even Steve. Even if deep down he knows Steve has all of the control because Billy would do anything for him, even picking up his gaggle from the arcade because Steve had to cover at Family Video till Robin showed up. Billy still needs that semblance of control.

There is loud cheering from the five kids in front of them but Steve ignores them, eyes focused on Billy waiting for his decision. "Sounds good pretty boy." More cheering from the kids follows and then they are descending on the kitchen and the couch arguing over snacks and movies.

"Thanks babe." Steve leans in and kisses the corner of Billy's mouth, hand trailing across Billy's chest as he goes to move around him.

Billy grabs Steve's wrist pulling him back before he can get away."How about a proper thank you?" Steve grins at Billy leaning in again for a real kiss. They do not part till the kids start making gagging noises at them.

-

"I can't believe you're ratty boyfriend forgot me!" Billy hears Dustin shouting just outside the front door, he bristles but does not move from the chair in the living room. There is snickering from the host of kids scattered around the room, Will giving Billy a tight lipped smile trying not to join in when Billy catches his eyes across the room. It does not work, Will dissolves into laughter with them as more complaints are heard.

"It was an accident Dustin, he didn't leave you on purpose." Steve sounds exasperated. From what Billy knows of Dustin he doubts this is the first time Steve has said this exact sentence since picking him up.

"Or did he." The accusation makes Billy want to stand, makes him want to defend, but he also knows arguing with Henderson is a nightmare. The little shit is just as stubborn as he is and Steve always gets that pinched put out look on his face when the two of them get into a shouting match. Because it always leads to a shouting match.

So Billy stays put, wedges the toe of his socked foot into Max's ribs when she asks mockingly. "Billy did you leave Dustin behind on purpose." They all know he did not, even Dustin, not that he will ever admit it, because Billy does not do shit that will upset Steve, not on purpose, not now, not since they got together. Maybe a few times in the beginning when he was getting his bearings, when he was afraid Steve was not in this for the long haul, but that all seems like forever ago.

"Shut up brat." Billy nudges her again when she bats at his leg, keeps nudging till she begrudgingly moves to take up a seat next to Will on the other side of the coffee table sticking her tongue out at him. Billy smirks at her, softening closer to a smile as he catches El watching the interaction with a curious smile.

"I'm just-" Billy tunes back in as Dustin and Steve get closer, Steve cutting off Dustin with an angry hiss. Billy can see them out of the corner of his eyes just outside the living room. Steve turns abruptly to give the curly haired boy an angry look.

"That's enough Henderson. He wouldn't have left you there on purpose, and I know you know that on some level. You don't have to like Billy but I like him, so knock it off." Billy feels warm pleasure fill his chest at Steve defending him to his favorite kid.

"Sorry." Dustin grumbles, barely sounds it, he has never liked Billy cozying up to Steve. Little shit is jealous of someone else getting more of Steve's attention than him. Billy will never admit it but sometimes he gets just as jealous of Dustin and Steve's closeness. He does not like to share either.

"Come on, pizza is gonna get cold." Steve gentles, bumping his shoulder against Dustin's arms, his own arms too full to ruffle Dustin’s hair. Dustin brightest a little at the change of tone, and then they are both in the living room.

"Got your favorite." Steve says dumping the boxes of pizza on the table and plucking the one off the top to present to Billy. Billy never orders it for himself, no one else will eat it and it always seems like a waist even if he does always eat the leftovers. Steve, though Steve always orders it for him, does not care that when it is just the two of them it means there is too much left over pizza. Does not mind eating cold pizza the next day sometimes for lunch and dinner because Steve tends to eat a slice less than Billy so he always has more leftovers.

Billy snags Steve's wrist instead of the pizza box, pulls him down into his lap instead. Ignores the parties complaints about how gross they are, except Dustin's. He is closest so he gets a foot to the shin for his bitching, Steve's favorite or not he is getting on Billy's last nerve. He drags Steve in for a kiss, because Steve always reminds Billy that he is on his mind.

“Thanks bambi.” Billy breathes against Steve’s lips when he pulls back. One hand curled around the back of Steve’s neck keeping him close.

“Anytime babe.” Steve's smile is soft and pleased as he leans in just enough to rub their noses together, Billy drags him in for a longer kiss most of the bevy are too distracted now with pizza to bother gagging at them. Dustin gets another foot to his shin when he starts it up, grumbling complaints and kicking back before darting away to get his own pizza.

Billy lets it go for now, slides the pizza from Steve’s hands and lets it drop flat on the floor so he can drag Steve even closer. Steve hums against his lips, tongue vibrating with the sound in Billy’s mouth and he can think of many things he would rather be doing than babysitting Steve’s brood, but all of those things he would rather be doing involve Steve. Steve is a package deal though so like it or not Billy is stuck with Steve’s full nest, at least not all of them are as insufferable as Dustin.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
